The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by fairy-dust3
Summary: When a young patient comes into the ER with her mother, a different side to Ray is revealed - Ray? - Rating may change - CHAPTER 2 UP - R and R
1. Sweet Child O' Mine

Hey, I haven't written an ER fic in ages, but I love Ray (Shane West – who wouldn't) and so I decided to write a story that's mostly centric around him, but he will be coupled with someone – I haven't actually decided who yet. Also I'm contemplating bringing back one or two old characters.

This first chapter isn't very good but I'm just getting started, so play nice. I own no one, except for Faith and Taylor.

The title of this chapter is the Guns 'n' Roses song.

Read and review please

* * *

* * *

**Chapter One: Sweet Child of Mine**

The world was spinning, faster and faster, objects nothing but a bright blur and the sound of blood rushing through his ears. His stomach was turning the opposite way to his body, making him feel nauseous, but, as opposed to the usual unpleasant sensation, it was a sickness that reminded him of a simpler time, when he was younger and used to spin round, staring at the clouds, until he couldn't stand anymore.

Suddenly he stopped, and fell to the floor. He looked up, his world still spinning.

"Dr Barnett, if you're really that bored I'm sure you have charts to do."

Ray smiled, pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his scrubs. "Dr Weaver, I may be many things, but bored is not one of them." He grinned at the red-haired, crutch-bearing woman. "Besides, I already finished all my charts."

Weaver scowled and turned away. "Then find yourself something to do that doesn't involve the mistreatment of hospital property."

"Sure thing," he called after his seniors retreating form.

Leaning back on the chair, Ray sighed. The ER was quiet. Too quiet. Dead, if the pun could be excused. On taking the graveyard shift, he'd expected victims of drunken bar brawls aplenty, but in the past three hours he'd treated only four patients.

"Jerry, give me something, anything. You got any moles that you need looking at?"

The clerk just looked at Ray and shook his head. "Even if I did, you wouldn't be looking at them."

"Who would you let look at them then?" Ray asked, cocking a quizzical eyebrow at Jerry.

"Jerry, are any of those donuts from earlier still lying around?"

Both men jumped as they heard the female voice, and turned to see Abby smiling at them.

"Sorry, did I just walk in on some personal 'guy talk'?" she joked.

"No, no, no guy talk here," stammered Jerry.

"No donuts either," chuckled Ray. "But I feel like a walk. Plus I'm dying of boredom here. I'll go get some."

Abby grinned, her smile reaching her sparkling hazel eyes. "You're an angel."

"First time I've ever been called that," quipped Ray as he walked towards the door.

Only five minutes or so after Ray left, the doors opened and a young woman walked in, carrying a small child. The woman looked tired and stressed, and the little girl had tear tracks on her pale cheeks and more threatening to spill over.

Abby stood up and rushed to help.

"Hi, I'm Dr Lockhart. Can I help you?"

"It's my daughter. She felt ill yesterday but I thought it was just a cold. All of today she's been throwing up and she can't keep anything down."

As Abby led the woman into an exam room she continued asking her questions. "Does she have a fever?"

"It was 100.5 this morning."

The woman and her daughter sat on the bed.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" asked Abby, listening to the girl's chest and gently pressing her stomach.

"Taylor."

"Okay Taylor, my name's Abby and this is Chuny and we're going to make you feel all better." She turned to the nurse. "Get me a CBC, chem seven and lights."

Chuny nodded, smiled at Taylor and her mother, and then left.

"How old are you Taylor?"

"I'm five," she replied, holding up all the fingers on her right hand, smiling proudly.

"Wow, I could've sworn you were at least seven. You're so grown up."

The woman smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"Alright, well I'll be back soon, you just sit here with your mummy."

"Okay."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, stopping Abby just before she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Is there a Ray Barnett working here?"

"Yes, he's actually on call tonight."

"Could you please tell him we're here?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Faith Miller."

"No problem. I'll be back in a little bit."

Abby smiled at mother and daughter, and the left the exam room, shutting the door behind him. Ray had returned to the admit desk, with the box of donuts, and was talking animatedly with some nurses.

"Ah, Abby, donuts here. Got a cream filled specially for you," Ray grinned.

"Ray Barnett, you are my saviour," she gushed, taking the donut from the box and sinking her teeth into it.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Hmm, actually," started Abby, chewing the donut in her mouth and swallowing, "there's a woman in exam two asking for you."

"A woman? You gonna tell me anymore than that? Or is this some kind of trick and you want me to do a pelvic on a cross dresser?"

Abby chuckled. "Her name is Faith Miller, there's a little girl with her, Taylor."

Suddenly, Ray's whole demeanour changed and he looked worried. "What? Why are they here? What happened? Are they okay?"

Abby's smile fell as she took in Ray's distressed state. "The little girl has been vomiting all day and has a mild fever. Nothing serious though, probably just a mild case of the stomach flu."

"Oh, okay. Can I go see them?"

"Sure. Is Taylor your niece or something?"

Ray noticed everyone at admit was looking at him. He shook his head.

"No, she's my daughter."

* * *

There you go – chapter one. Please review. 


	2. Pretty Girl

Hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Usually I get my chapters up faster but I was a bit stuck on this one so that's why it has taken longer than it normally should do.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pretty Girl**

Abby entered the hospital cafeteria and looked around, eventually finding the person she was hunting for.

"Hi. Jerry told me you were here."

Faith looked up from her cup of coffee and indicated that Abby should sit opposite her.

"Ray's taken Taylor to get some colouring stuff. He'll be back soon. Is Taylor okay?"

"Yea, just a touch of the stomach flu. It should pass in a few days. She should drink lots of fluids."

Faith smiled, nodding. "Thanks."

Abby sat back in her chair and looked at the younger woman across the table. She was quite tall, with very long legs, and dark brown hair. Her eyes were a shocking green and her face was well carved. There was no doubting she was beautiful, but she was not the type of girl Abby thought Ray would've gone for. But how well did she really know Ray?

"Ray never mentioned he had a daughter," commented Abby. "Or a girlfriend."

Faith shrugged. "He doesn't really like to talk much about his private life. And I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed-" muttered Abby, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Most people do."

"So when did you and Ray break up?"

Abby found it hard to understand why Faith laughed at her second question.

"Ray and I never dated," she explained, still chuckling.

Abby could feel her face turning red. "Then how-?"

"We've been best friends since Kindergarten, ever since Ray ate the yellow crayon I wanted to use. One night, we'd both been dumped by our respective partners at the time and we got very, very drunk and slept together. Woke up the next morning realising we were better off as just friends. And then I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh," was all Abby could say.

"Not your usual story, I know, but it works. Ray's an amazing father."

Abby smiled slightly to herself. She could see Ray as a doting dad, willing to do anything for his little girl.

"So do you and Taylor live in Chicago?"

"Yea, we moved a few months ago. Ray got a job here and I didn't want Taylor to live a long way from her father so I got a job here too."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher. Third grade."

"What you girls chatting about?" asked Ray as he came over to them, carrying Taylor in his arms.

"Nothing," replied Faith, taking the little girl and cuddling her. "You sleepy?"

Taylor nodded, burying her head in her mother's chest.

"Better get you home then."

"I wanna stay at daddy's!"

Ray grinned. "All the ladies love me." He held out a shiny object to Faith. "Key to my apartment. I'll be home about eight thirty and then I'll spend all day with my favourite little princess. 'Kay?"

"Thanks Ray. Say goodbye to daddy."

Taylor hugged Ray and kissed his cheek. "Bye bye daddy."

"Bye princess. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

* * *

Okay that was short and shit but I couldn't think of anything at all.

Review please – and do not base the rest of the story on this chapter!


End file.
